


Sleepy

by Hanbyeul (hanbyeul)



Series: Everyday Moments [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seungsik is tired, Seungwoo is whipped, its just a short fluff scenario tbh, plz just let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbyeul/pseuds/Hanbyeul
Summary: Seungsik decides to go to Seungwoo's room in the hopes of getting in some sleep on their day off.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Everyday Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for these two boys, I love VICTON a lot in general tbh.
> 
> Also, this is like my first non-mature thing on ao3

Seungsik in his love and sleep drunk state presses himself closer to the warm figure he has wrapped himself around. Seungwoo stares down at the man against his chest in a similar state to his boyfriend. The younger had pouted in his doorway earlier asking the leader of their team to let him take a nap in his room since his roommates kept him up last night with their laughter. Whether that is true or just an excuse for him to cuddle with his lover the older does not care, he instantly agreed, becoming putty in the hands of his cute boyfriend. Leading to where they are now, Seungsik's leg is draped over Seungwoo's waist his hand holding tightly onto the broader man's shoulder, his cheek pressing against Seungwoo's chest.

Seungwoo's eyes are full of love. He is no longer tired, he just wants to look at Seungsik, his angel of a partner. He can hear the loud laughter of the other five members outside of his room, but his full attention is on the half-asleep figure curled against him. Seungsik himself is almost completely lulled to sleep by the sound of Seungwoo's breathing and heartbeat against his ear, the gentle hand caressing his back being one of the only things he can focus on. Both of them could spend the entirety of their day off like this.

Seungwoo will always be amazed by the amount of trust Seungsik gives him. Seungsik is made of glass and has a heart of paper that he trusts in the hands of a beast that is Seungwoo. The older man's heart swells in his chest at his thoughts and he grips the back of his lover's sweatshirt.

"I love you," the words had been stuck on the tip of Seungwoo's tongue for a while, but they finally push through dancing in the mind of Seungsik before a wide smile spreads across the younger man's face.

Seungsik lifts his head, resting his chin on Seungwoo's chest. Locking his eyes onto the gentle and caring expression his lover always carries when looking towards any member of their team. He lazily lifts himself, pushing forward to press his lips gently against Seungwoo's own repeating the words back to the older man. He presses his cheek firmly back to the muscular chest he has been laying against shutting his eyes once more. His eyes are heavy and upon closing them and he already feels himself drifting asleep.

Warmth spreads throughout Seungwoo's chest leaning down to press his lips to the top of Seungsik's head. He wraps his arms tightly around the smaller frame that is against his body, the younger of the two lets out a breathy laugh pressing himself closer into the warmth of his boyfriend. He pushes playfully against the chest he is laying against.

"Hyung," Seungsik whines, "I want to sleep," he laughs.

"Sorry, you're just so cute," Seungwoo coos, "go to sleep, I'll stop bothering you," he loosens his grip around Seungsik but still keeps his hold on him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a request for an oneshot to write about them it can be anonymous, you do not have to log in to send asks on Tumblr anonymously.
> 
> Here's the link to my blog: hanbyeul.tumblr.com


End file.
